


Evening Prayers

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they've been back home at Keiun Temple Sanzo's been avoiding Goku, and now his monkey is hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**sunandearth**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sunandearth/) 393 fanwork community, my prompt was "Sex in the temple; Sanzo trying to be quiet and failing miserably."

"Heya, Sanzo! I brought ya some lunch." Goku bounced into Sanzo's office and set a tray with tea and rice on the parchment-covered desk. He rested his hands on the desk and craned his neck to see what Sanzo was working on. "Whoa. I can't even see your desk."

"What?" Annoyed at the interruption, Sanzo looked up from the petition he was reviewing to glare at the intruder in his office, only to find himself practically nose-to-nose with Goku. Sanzo scowled at him. His nerves were frazzled from the never-ending pile of paperwork, and the last thing he needed was a cheerful monkey - especially a monkey who was back to wearing the sleeveless tunic shirts that he used to wear around the temple. Goku's now-bare arms weren't scrawny anymore; they were tanned and muscular, and they made Sanzo think about how perfect the rest of Goku's body was under the silk of his shirt. A perfect body that he hadn't fucked in almost a month. Sanzo looked away from the smooth, bronzed skin and frowned. "I'm busy. Go away."

"I just wanted ta see ya an' bring ya somethin' ta eat." Goku frowned back at him and produced a Sanzo-worthy huff. "You're always busy. You've been 'busy'" - he made air-quotes - "ever since we got back home." Goku leaned over the desk and whispered, "We haven't even... y'know... in _forever_."

"Tch." Sanzo rolled his eyes. "We've only been back a month, you horny little ape - that's hardly forever." His groin woke up and wanted to side with the monkey, but Sanzo steadfastly ignored it.

"Feels like forever." Goku's plump lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Sanzo quickly dropped his gaze to his desk, because Goku's pouts were deadly. "Look, we just got back, and we need to... settle in." He decided that was a reasonable excuse, and waved at the pile of papers on his desk. "You see all this crap? It's almost like the morons didn't do anything for those years we were gone."

By this time Goku had scooted around the desk and he now sat on the edge, his leg brushing against Sanzo's robe-clad thigh. "But ya don't hafta do it all at once." He ran his fingertips along the back of Sanzo's hand and continued plaintively, "Sanzoooo... I miss ya. M'used to bein' around ya all the time an' now I hardly see ya."

Oh gods, the pout was in full deployment now, along with the big soulful eyes... a lethal combination. Sanzo looked away and tried to refocus on his work. "You do realize that whining is in no way sexy? We talked about this, about how we were going to have to adjust," Sanzo replied, distracted by the touch of Goku's fingers on his gloved hand and the heat of the leg pressed against his. "Besides, you sleep in my bed every night, monkey." He gave Goku a shove. "Now get the fuck off my desk."

"Yeah - ya come in after I've gone ta sleep," Goku countered as he slid off the desk, "an' when I wake up you're here in your office." Goku moved behind Sanzo, wrapped strong, wiry arms around him and nuzzled against Sanzo's jaw as he murmured, "I don't wanna just sleep with ya." Goku kissed his neck above the black silk collar. "I miss us fuckin' - don't you?" One of the monkey's hands slid down to Sanzo's lap, where it found a hardening erection that wholeheartedly agreed.

A jolt of pleasure ran though Sanzo's body at the touch, and he barely managed to stifle a groan before he batted Goku's hand away. "Not here, idiot," he hissed while he glared down at his traitorous lower half. "Someone could walk in."

"So? That'd teach 'em ta knock, wouldn't it?" Sanzo felt Goku's warm lips return to his neck.

"K-knock it off, monkey," Sanzo growled. He was annoyed that it was a husky growl and in no way discouraged Goku, who was moving on to his ear. Sanzo closed his eyes and shivered at the damp puff of Goku's breath against his skin. "I mean it," he said more firmly. "Go away."

"M'hungry, Sanzo..." Goku's mouth claimed his earlobe, gave it a quick nip, and then he reluctantly stepped away and left the office. Sanzo stared at the door while he concentrated on getting his breathing back to normal.

Fuck. He was going to have to deal with his hungry monkey soon, and then deal with the embarrassing consequences of dealing with said monkey.

It was embarrassing due to the fact that whenever he and Goku fucked, Sanzo - to his complete and utter mortification - was a screamer. And it didn't matter who fucked who; Sanzo was involuntarily vocal either way. Goku was even noisier than Sanzo, but that was almost to be _expected_ of Goku... Sanzo never thought that _he_ would enjoy sex as much as he did, much less lose control of himself.

While awkward and annoying, this hadn't been as much of an issue on their journey; Sanzo had taken care to always try and get a room far away from the other two. And if there was noise, who was to say it was from him? Inns were full of noisy people. But it was different here... this was a _temple,_ and the only noises at night in Keiun were crickets and the chants of late-night prayers. There were no long, loud moans or groans. Nor were there gasps of pleasure. And no one shouted anyone's name when they came. Sanzo, to his chagrin, did all of that.

Sanzo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and tried to will his hard-on away. It did feel like forever, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. And he _had_ been avoiding Goku, knowing that once the monkey got his hands (and mouth) on him, Sanzo would be unable to keep his fucking mouth shut.

Goddamn monkey.

* * * * *

Thankfully, Goku didn't come back to Sanzo's office for the rest of the day, although he remained painfully aware of the monkey. For most of the afternoon, Sanzo heard laughter and off-key singing while Goku worked in the main temple courtyard, making repairs to several of the buildings.

It was funny the difference saving the world made, Sanzo reflected as he sipped tea and watched Goku from his office window. The other monks no longer called Goku a "monster" but "Goku-san". And the acolytes were falling over themselves to help Goku, handing him pieces of terracotta while the monkey clambered on the rooftop and replaced the broken tiles. Sanzo absently fingered the twin sutras on his shoulders and decided that the scene he was watching was the second best thing that came out of their victory at Hontou Castle.

One of the acolytes offered Goku some cold water, and after drinking some Goku shed his t-shirt and poured a bit of the water on it. Goku then mopped his face and the back of his neck with the wet shirt, and Sanzo felt a stirring of arousal in his groin while he watched stray droplets of water trickle down Goku's naked chest. Sanzo was suddenly very, _very_ thirsty, and not for his tea. He wanted go down there and chase everyone away, so he could lick those drops of water off the monkey's body and taste his earthy sweat and fuck him right there in the courtyard.

Shit. Sanzo moved away from the window and sat back down in his chair. The goddamn monkey had gotten him hard again, and this time it was just from _looking_ at him. Sanzo was glad he'd stopped wearing his jeans once they had returned to Keiun, because right now they would be unbearably tight. As it was, though, he was going to have to do some strategic rearrangement of the folds of his robe. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of decidedly non-sexy things.

Hakkai in an apron.

Gojyo with his hair in pigtails.

Not a half-naked, glistening, sweaty monkey. A lickable, fuckable monkey.

Sanzo pinched harder. Shit. He was going to have to start all over again.

Gojyo in his "Best of the Best" costume...

* * * * *

Sanzo set his seal into the parchment packet and waited a moment for the wax to set. He was finally done with the pile of petitions, and had finished writing responses to those that were either approved with a qualification or rejected due to incomplete information. The sun had set hours ago, and after he worked a kink out of his shoulder he filled his cup with the last of the sake that had been brought with his dinner. The sake had long since cooled, but it still tasted good and Sanzo savored the smooth flavor of the drink while he felt the alcohol seep into his muscles and relax them.

He poured himself a second cup from a small bottle that had been stashed in his desk drawer and viewed the neatly stacked papers before him. Not bad. He was now all caught up with the petitions, and Sanzo decided that reviewing the books could wait for another day or so. Maybe he'd take Goku down to the river tomorrow for a picnic lunch... he could enjoy watching Goku frolic naked in the water and then he could fuck the monkey senseless - and be noisy with impunity. Sanzo nodded to himself and decided that it sounded like a Plan.

The second bottle was empty now, and Sanzo was not only nicely relaxed, but dangerously close to being in a good mood; his paperwork was caught up and there was away-from-the-temple sex to look forward to. He set the cup and bottles on his dinner tray and headed back toward his and Goku's quarters.

Even though Goku usually slept like the dead, Sanzo opened the door to his room with extra care - he wanted the monkey to stay asleep. The moonlight streaming in through the window very bright, bright enough to see almost as well as if the room had been lit by candlelight. He stepped into the room and carefully set his sutras on a small table near the door, then even more carefully removed his bamboo chest plate and hung it on a nearby hook. He glanced over at his bed - Goku was sprawled on his stomach, obviously trying to make sure that Sanzo would wake him when he tried to get in. The covers were tangled in Goku's legs, and Sanzo caught a glimpse of a bare buttock. He smirked at the tableau before him; he really couldn't blame the monkey for trying.

Sanzo approached the bed and toed off his sandals and tabi, and then he stood there for a few moments, watching the rise and fall of Goku's chest while he let his robes pool to his waist. He peeled off the black silk sleeves and turned away to set them on the dresser. His undergarment joined them soon after, and Sanzo shivered as his newly-bare skin was exposed to the evening's chill. Sanzo decided to wrest some of the covers away from the monkey before he completely shed his robe, so he turned back toward the bed-

-and encountered Goku, who was awake and sitting up right in front of him.

Strong, compact hands moved to his robes and slowly undid the sash at his waist. There was a soft rustle as the heavy silk fell to the floor, and then Goku's hands were on his naked body. "Sanzo," Goku murmured, and he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Sanzo's navel while he brushed his fingertips along Sanzo's hips.

The sudden warmth of the monkey's hands against his chilled skin made Sanzo shiver again, and he groaned at the sensation of Goku's warm, wet tongue thrusting into his navel. It was a sensation that quickly made him achingly hard, and Sanzo groaned again - louder this time - when Goku's cheek brushed against his now-erect flesh.

Shit. He was making noise. Sanzo clamped his mouth shut. "W-what the fuck?" he ground out through clenched teeth. "You were asleep a second ago. I saw you." He tried to back away but Goku's hands tightened on his hips.

"I was fakin'," Goku whispered against his skin. He slid his hands around to cup Sanzo's ass, and then he bent his head and took Sanzo's dick into his mouth.

A strangled moan escaped Sanzo as his length was enveloped in the wet heat of Goku's mouth, and his hands landed on Goku's shoulders to help keep him from toppling over.

Oh, gods, his monkey was hungry.

Sanzo tried to stifle his moans as he watched his dick slide in and out of Goku's mouth, and he brushed soft chestnut locks away from Goku's face so that he could see the moon-shadowed hollows in his cheeks as Goku continued to devour him. Sanzo was so caught up in watching Goku that he barely heard the click of a cap, and he gasped when Goku pushed slicked fingers inside him.

His monkey was impatient as well as hungry, and obviously wanted to go first.

Sanzo decided that was just fine with him, especially when the monkey's fingers unerringly found his prostate and sharp spikes of pleasure suddenly coursed through him. His awareness of his surroundings began to fade, and soon there was nothing but Goku - Goku's tongue and mouth on him, licking and sucking; Goku's fingers inside him, thrusting and stretching. The pleasure was intoxicating, much more than sake could ever be, and Sanzo savored it along with the delicious heat that was slowly building and tightening in his groin.

"Fuck me now," he growled. " _Now_."

Goku did not require further urging. Sanzo soon found himself on the bed, on his back and then the monkey was between his legs, slowly pushing into him. Goku began to move, moaning with each thrust, and Sanzo found himself moaning right along with him. His brain suggested covering his mouth with his hand, but both his hands were too busy caressing Goku's back and ass to comply. There was silence of a sort when their mouths and tongues met to exchange rough, hungry kisses, but muffled groans and "mmmms" still managed to escape both their throats.

The monkey was right. It _had_ been forever - a month, a week, a _day_ away from this was forever and Sanzo realized he was just as ravenous as Goku. It was getting harder to remember to keep quiet, and when Goku wrapped his hand around Sanzo's erection and began to stroke and pull in tandem with his deep, driving thrusts, Sanzo gave up on the idea entirely. Gasps and moans spilled from his mouth, and the rich baritone of his voice played a sensual harmony to Goku's tenor. Goku's name was on his lips, whispered _(Goku...)_ as Sanzo felt his climax begin to build _,_ moaned _(GokuGokuGoku)_ as he rushed towards its edge and shouted _(GOKU!)_ as he dived headlong into release.

Sanzo found himself still offering up Goku's name in panted whispers while he watched Goku raise a glistening hand to his mouth and lick Sanzo's spend from his fingers. Goku eased himself out with a groan, and moments later Goku's mouth was on Sanzo's body, his tongue hungrily lapping up the remainder of Sanzo's release.

Sated, Goku stretched out next to Sanzo and wriggled his way under Sanzo's arm to rest his head against Sanzo's chest. They lay tangled together while they both drifted back to themselves, finally quiet as their heartbeats slowed and their breathing became more regular. Sanzo reached over to snag his cigarettes from the nightstand and lit one, watching lazily as the smoke twisted and curled above them.

Goku reached up and swirled his fingers in the smoke, drawing patterns in the gray vapor. "I gotta tell ya, it's way better doin' this in our own bed, instead of a ratty old bed in an inn or a sleepin' bag." He sighed. "Please don't make us wait a long time like that again, Sanzo - I missed this so much."

Sanzo snorted. "Greedy little shit," he muttered, although he silently agreed not to let it happen again.

Goku snickered and kissed Sanzo's jaw. "You missed it too. What I don't understand is why ya kept tryin' so hard ta be quiet. Not that it worked."

"Unlike you, _brat,_ I'd rather not have EVERYONE IN THE TEMPLE know exactly what we're doing." Sanzo huffed and stared at the ceiling. "I almost think you do it deliberately."

Goku buried his face in Sanzo's neck and replied, "Umm, actually... I do." Sanzo felt the monkey's mouth smiling against his throat. "I love hearin' ya make noise... your voice sounds super sexy when ya moan." He felt the press of Goku's lips on his sweaty skin. "An' besides," Goku continued huskily, "I like that we both make noise - it means we like what we're doin'. A lot."

Goku hitched himself up on an elbow and grinned down at Sanzo. "Y'know, it's like we're havin' our own prayers. We're prayin' ta each other, cuz that's what we believe in." He bent his head and lazily circled his tongue around a taut pink nipple, and then he whispered, "I like our chantin' a whole lot better than theirs." Goku returned to his task, this time with Sanzo's other nipple.

"Idiot." It was a blasphemous idea, but Sanzo decided that he rather liked it. He also liked what the monkey's mouth was doing right now. Sanzo's breathing began to quicken again as he threaded his fingers through Goku's soft, spiky hair, and he hissed in pleasure-pain when Goku's teeth grazed the sensitive nub. Sanzo put out his cigarette and then trailed his other hand down the hills and valleys of Goku's spine, allowing himself a small smile when toned muscles rippled under his fingers in response to his touch.

The midnight bell rang.

Goku raised his head and smirked. "Heh. Time for prayers." As his dark, golden gaze met Sanzo's, Goku slid his hand down to brush over Sanzo's rapidly hardening erection.

Sanzo groaned, and then he rolled them over so that Goku was pinned beneath him. He took the monkey's laughing mouth in a slow, deep kiss, and then he trailed his mouth down to nip at Goku's throat while he reached for the lube.

"Sanzooo..." Goku whispered, "make me scream."

And he did.

 


End file.
